Doppleganger
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: After a bloody fight with Bane the real Robin is thought dead by Zattanna who accidentally creates a Doppelganger of Robin that has taken the hero's place not knowing the real Robin has been in the care of the Gotham villains and is just waiting for a chance to steel his life back. Both Chalant and Dick Babs pairings. NO Slash! Red Hood and Renegade
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know i'm begging a complete jerk starting an new story while completely ignoring my other stories but to be honest i have kinda lost interest in them. I also apologies for redoing the character of Renegade and making Poison ivy a bit OOC. so read at your own discretion and know you've been warned.

Dopplerganger

Chapter One: The Replacement

The Fight was not going well, in fact they were down right losing in. Zattana and Robin where the only two left and were giving it all they had but Bane was just not submitting. Batman was on his way but he was still a good ten minutes away. Robin tried a flying kick but was caught and slammed against the concert floor with a sickening crack. a pool of blood started to form around the body. Zattanna felt her whole body go cold she had just recently lost her father and the idea of losing another close to her was not an option. rage boiled up with in her and then she blacked out. She could not be sure how long she was out but found herself being shaken awake by robin who other than a little bruised looked ok.

She looked around Bane was suspended from one of beams screaming in terror. The puddle of blood was still there but Robin looked like he was ok. she pushed the memory from her mind and started to help her fallen friends.

(^)

under the streets of Gotham in the abandon "Wonder City"

A smug Two Face and one of his thugs walked into one of the city's forgotten hotel lobb's. In the thugs arms was a body wrapped in a bloody sheet. The thug laid it on the table and walked away. Joker looked down at it. (a/n this is the good version of Joker the one form the BTAS not theYJ one)

"I knew we shouldn't have chosen you to bring the food. it looks only half done. haha!"

Poison Ivy who was tending to a plant in the corner seemed more interested in the sheet. "What did you bering Harvey?" she lifted the sheet grimaced and put it back down. "Why is there a dead bird on the table?"

"He's not dead jet yet the coin said to bring him here so we can all decide what to do with him." Two face answered.

Poison Ivy looked back at the boy, "Well he won't last long like this. We should kill him it would be more humane."

"But then if we kill him bats will get mad at us!" Harly interjected, "Right Puddin?"

Joker nodded, "but if we kill the brat then bats won't know what to do with himself!"

Harly picked up her giant hammer, "here Puddin! you do the honors!"

Ivy pulling the boy off the table just before the hammer landed were his chest had been. "I think i'll take him. I've been looking at the effects of this lazeruis pit along with my ivy serumirum and he'll make the perfect test subject." a vine curled up around the Joker's throat. "unless you want him?" the vine tightened and the Joker shook his head.

"All your's red."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."she walked away a smirk on her face. If her plan worked she had a fool proof way to have an endless supply of minions that weren't venerable to weed killer and if it didn't work then it wasn't like she lost anything important.

(^)

for months later

Zattanna looked in horror as Robin doubled over in pain. The realization of what she had done washed over her. A doppleganger, she had created a doppleganger and now the spell was unraveling. Part of her just wanted to let the spell end and let the illusion fade but the other part of her said to find away to stabilize the spell. Robin was gone was it really such crime to keep this around? it took a bit of convincing but she was able to get Dr. Fate to stabilize the spell. she Thanked him but the sorcerer warned her to remember that this Robin was a doppleganger and thus eventually would unravel or suffer the fate of other dopplegangers and become a darker version of the original. Zatanna waved it off. "i'll keep him in line don't worry."

(^)

Ivy looked at her creation the process had worked perfectly. the boy's skin had become porcine white and his lips had a dark green color. when cut the boy bled a metallic green and red liquid. his eyes had become an almost luniesent green. best of all his mind had easily turned to her way of thinking. although he refused to tell her any secrets of the bat he didn't appear to want to go back to him either. He had even come to calling her mother a term she actually embraced. the rest of the syndicate was dubious about keeping the boy alive and on their side until Joker played a survaliance video staring the new Robin which cemented in the original's mind that if Batman could get over his disappearance so easily than why should he even bother with the old man.

"oh look at how the birdy glares angry that papa replaced you so fast?" Joker jeered before a vine under Robin's control picked him up by the ankle and held him upside down for a few good seconds before dropping him. "I'll take that s a yes." he mumbled walking away form the boy. "So Pam what are we going to call our newest member? we can't just keep calling him Robin now that he has clearly been replaced. Personally I could keep calling him Brat but judging by your face we should give him a name that isn't a derogatory insult."

"Oh Darn," said Harely as she wrapped an arm around Joker's arm. "I wanted to call him Dick." the rest of the syndicate shook their heads.

"We could call him Adem." offered Penguin, "Like the Adam form the garden of Eden?"

Poison Ivy shook her head. "No i don't want to name him after someone who got themselves kicked out of a garden, I've been partial to the Name Dante."

Two Face razed an eye brow, "I like it. Naming the kid after one of the few literary characters who's been to both heaven and hell the duality fits him."

Riddler, "what is a villain, a hero, replaced but not missed? Dante Isley! a bat family renegade!"

Robin looked over and smiled at the new name. He'll let Batman have his Robin and his life he had a new one. he looked back at the screen focusing on the new Robin. Live my life but you ale one wrong move and hurt my friends an i'll bring down such a world of hurt on you'll be begging to die.

(V)

fast forward to right after "The Fix"

Nightwing hung his head. Everything was going to plan and going wrong at the same time. What piece of the puzzle was he missing and how was he going to save his friends. He couldn't allow another disaster like what happened to Jason happen again. He laded back on his bed. Never had he wished more that Batman was here and able to help him.

(^)

Renigade (AKA Dante Isley) watched over the new Lex-corp farms the enhanced plants sickened him. He didn't trust the Reach and thought most of the light was fooling themselves trusting them. someone approached form behind. Renegade put his binoculars down. "Did Ras send you to watch after me little brother?"

The Red Hood knelt down next to him. "Not to watch you plant boy. I'm here to deliver a message from Lex. He says if you must spy on him could you please keep your feelings in check? The plant on his desk tried to attack black beetle earlier today."

"Tell him not to keep ivy plants in his office then." He stood up. "Anyway I'm leaving now, going back to Gotham. There's a certain Liberian I want to see."

Jason rolled his eyes. "ug, I don't want to hear about your romantic exploits 'Big Bro' but tell him high for me."

Dante shook his head. "One day you'll actually believe me when I tell you I'm straight."

"As soon as you cut that braid off and style your hair like a normal guy, I mean damn it's past your ass!"

"Good Bye Red Hood!" Dante Called as he jumped off the roof and on to his bike and headed in to the nearest highway. If he was lucky he'd reach Gotham before dawn.

OK what do ya'll think? should I continue or am i waisting my time with a dud? please tell me cause i can easily not write any more.


	2. Chapter 2

It hasn't been 24 hours and I already have 3 reviews! so happy! and to the question who's the librarian? It will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter Two: Two Paths

Dante made it to Gotham only an hour after sunrise and promptly collapsed on his bed to get a few hours sleep before heading to the Gotham Library. Below he could her is mother tending to her plants. Dante knew it was kinda lame he still live with his mother but as she was often incarcerated in Arkham Asylum it was up to him to take care of her plants and the rent was free. Hey, he was longer the son of a billionaire money mattered. it aaas almost noon when he stirred again. yawning and stretching he went to take a shower and get himself presentable which pretty much meant putting on just enough make up so he didn't look like he was wearing green lipstick or white clown paint. He always found it ironic that in both the lives he lived, though the first one got foggier and foggier everyday, it was always the civilian parson-a that was the mask. He truly was only himself while being Renegade or Robin. The only thing make up couldn't cover up was his eyes the luminescent green eyes not that he ever wanted to. He just hoped no one would look at them too close or they would know something was off about him. When he left the house Poison Ivy had already left leaving a note that he should probably not drink the tap water thought it more than likely wouldn't harm him. It was only a ten mile drive to the gotham library but traffic made the ride a half hour.

Once there he parked his bike and walked up the steps into the grand stone building. He tired to suppress a flushed smile as he saw Miss Barbara Gordon working the check out desk. It wasn't like he stalked her or anything but he had been keeping an eye on her for the past few years since her realized that she could walk past him in the street and not even notice him which resulted in him desperately trying to be noticed b her. He even knew she was Batgirl though that information had been supplied by Red Hood. Before she had a chance to look up at see him standing there he ducked into the shelves and made himself busy reading all the titles on the shelf in front of him.

Barbara yawned as she checked her e-mail for the fifteenth time and still no word from Dick. A tap on the shoulder startled her. It was Emma one of her co-works. "Hey day dreamer guess who's back." She pointed to the fiction section of the library. "Mr. Tall Dark Danmsome, that's who."

"Damnsome?"

"Yeah yah know so good looking that you go damn, so Damnsome. Oh come on your the one who uses welmed i can mess with the english language too." Emma rolled her eyes, "anyway the point is he's here! and he's totally head over heals for you girl."

Babs laughed, "yeah sure."

"i'm serious! here go re-sheleve this books in the fiction section, and if he talks to you he likes you!"

Barbara still shaking her head took the cart and headed into the labyrinth of shelves. Using all the tricks she had learned from Batman she observed or rather spied on Mr. Damnsome. Barbara made a mental note to actually find out his name. The guy was tall, built like most of the guys she worked with on the team and had two very interesting features. The first and most prominent was his long dark hair always neatly braided and never needing a trim due to split ends. The other was his eyes they were such a brilliant green it almost made her knees week. they were the only feature of his face she actually noticed. those eyes looking in to her's was a day dream she could spend hours in. She was so lost in thought she actually ran into him with the cart.

"oh i am so sorry!" she cried grabbing the books that had fallen off the cart. "i'm really sorry i wasn't looking."

The guy smiled and bent down to help. "it's ok just a little bump not a disaster. you can stop apologizing miss?"

Oh he's smooth. "Gordon Barbara Gordon." She stood up and place the books back on the cart. "And you are?"

"Dante Isley," He put the books in his hands back on the cart next to where Barbara had put hers.

"Dante huh? you know there's a pretty famous character of that name."

"Yeah the Divine Comedy, I read the first part in my Freshman class at college. Interesting read by the end of it all my friends wanted to name their kids Vonny Fuchi. Did you ever read it?"

Barbara laughed, "Yeah I've read the whole trilogy but the inferno was the easiest to read and again i'm sorry about the whole cart thing maybe i could make it up to you? I'm about to clock out get you a cup of coffee?" "Sure, That would be great. If you really feel that guilty." Dante smiled and Barbara attempted not to blush.

(^)

Nightwing hung his head. Why was it going so wrong? all his lies were coming back to bite him. Kalder was a vegetable, Ma'gan was kidnapped, and Artemis was stuck in it all. Superboy was right he should have trusted every body with the mission details but something had held him back. Now he was getting ready to brief the whole team on Kalder's mission and what had really happened. When he walked into their makeshift ops room he found almost everyone but Batgirl in attendance. "Robin where's Batgirl?"

Robin shrugged, "No Idea she was supposed to meet at the Gotham Zeta tube after her work but she never show'd up."

Nightwing tried texting her and no found frustratingly that she wasn't replying. "Robin you and I are going to find her. what i have to say is important but one thing everyone needs to know is Ma'gan's been kidnapped and if Batgirls gone dark too this could mean the Reach is targeting our female members."

"Or" impulse cut in "she could just have left her phone at home."

Blue Beatle looked at Impulse and shook his head. "I think what we should really be focusing on is the fact that Miss Martian has been kidnapped. By who and why?"

Nightwing pulled up a screen, Barbara would have to wait he need to be honest with the team right now. "She was kidnapped by Tigress and Death stroke and it was probably to repair Kalder's mind which apparently during the rescue mission she shattered which probably is-was the reason she had been acting so hesitant lately."

"Why?" Beast boy asked, "She took out a bad guy isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not." Superboy said a little anger in his voice, "And Nightwing is going to tell us why that was a really bad move."

Nightwing sighed. "For months now Kalder has been on a deep cover mission working as a double agent he's been on our side the whole time."

"But he killed Artemis!" Wonder girl yelled.

"No that death was faked, she's using a glamor charm to disguise her appearance and has been going under the name of Tigress."

Nightwing paused and waited for the flood of insults and questions as to why the whole situation sucked. He almost didn't hear the door open and Batgirl rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late! i'm alive i just hit some guy at work with a cart and had to buy him a cup of coffee to make up for it. what's going on? why does everyone look mad at nightwing?" the whole room just stopped and starred at her. It was dead silent for just a moment then the whole place broke out in team members yelling at nightwing or telling Batgirl what had happened. when the whole team had dispersed to cool off it left Batgirl and Nightwing sitting alone.

"So you faked your former leader's turn to the dark side and fake killed your best friend's girl friends and to top it all off Ma'gan had not only been kidnapped but fried a friends brain because of the first two things I mentioned you didn't tell anybody. Did i miss anything?"

"Lagoon Boy's leg is broken he broke it in the battle that Ma'gan was kidnapped in."

"Dick can i speak honestly."

"You're going to do it anyway."

"Some days you really really suck." Nightwing nodded. "I would slap you but i have a feeling that will not bring back the good mood i had before i came so i'm just going to go to the gym and work off all the carbs i ate during my morning period for Artemis and then if I don't feel better I'm coming back and slapping you. got it?"

Nightwing nodded again. "Got it." Great now even she's mad at me. He stood up and brushed himself off. Well since he felt like shit anyway he might as well Tell Zatanna too.

Her reaction surprised him. She didn't yell or even seem mad at him. she just sat down on her bed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like. "I should've known." He was expecting her to look at him and see the disappointment in her eyes but she only drew him in a kiss. A kiss like the ones they used to share years ago. He stayed the night feeling safe and with the only person in the whole world at the moment didn't feel betrayed.

(^)

One Week Later

Dante watched as Barbara punched a bag like it was an in law. "Holding some anger there?" He asked partially amused partially worried.

She rested a second, "Sorry I've been having troubled with one of my closer friends. He went behind my back and well i really don't want to talk about ok?"

He nodded "Ok, hey why don't we take a water break? you look winded."

"Fine." Barbara smiled at him. Dante tried not to convey how happy being at least a bit in her life. Both of them guzzled down their water(which was bottled because rumor had it if you drank the tap water you'd get extremely sick and may or may not turn into a tree, Barbara had warn him).

"Hey, Dante thanks for coming along to work out with me. I'm just so mad at my friend i needed to see a not so familiar face."

"No prob, hey um Barbara,"

"You can call me Babs"

"OK Babs I'm kinda free this friday night if you want to go out and maybe do something." he looked over at the punching bag, "you know aside from abusing innocent gym equipment."

Barbara was silent for a moment weighing the pros and cons about going out with Dante, sure he was ripped and completely date material but with the whole light thing going on he could become a target. it yah know she ever was even noticed by the Light. She looked at him. It would be nice to have a distraction and he was sweet. "Sure."

He smiled, "Great! what time should I pick you up?"

"how about around 6ish I'll text you my address."

"Sound's like a plan."

"Yeah, It should be fun-" Barbara felt her phone vibrate and checked the screen. It was from Nightwing and was very important. "I've got to go sorry, I'll see you on friday?"

"I'll be at your door at 6 sharp." Barbara could see Dante smiling as she ran out of the gym and threw some amazing feats of roof top changing managed to get to the head quarters in Buldhaven in record time.

Nightwing was standing in front of the screen as members field in. "Ok team I've gotten intel from our mole. It states that Ma'gan is almost done repairing Kalder's mind it will be fully repaired within the next few weeks which means we have to figure a way to get Ma'gan out. Luckily the League has discovered that the light namely Lex Luther is planing to take a week end vacation in Miami Beach at the house that we know to belong to the League of Assassins we suspect that Black Manta might also be at this meeting and where he is his son may not be far off and that is were we are going to find Ma'gan. So here's the team break downs_"

Barbara stopped listening all she could think about was the fact that she now had to cancel with Dante because they no doubt would start watching the house friday morning at the latest. "Finally Gamma Squad you'll Comprise of Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Superboy and will start surveillance on the house friday afternoon and keep it up until we have Ma'gan back you'll switch out with delta for rest and food. every one should be here by midnight on thursday got it?' their was a mumbling of oks and yes sir. "look I know I've let you down but right now we need to focus on getting Ma'gan back safe and sound." the whole teem departed and Batgirl took out her phone and Dialed Dante's number.

-"Hello?"-

"Hey, Dante it's me Barbara I'm just calling to say I can't make it on friday somethings come up. Is their anyway i can rescedual? Im free on thursday if you are."

-"That sounds great! actually i was about to call you to tell you the same thing that I couldn't make friday but I'm all free Thursday pick you up same time?"-

"Same Bat time, Same Bat Chanel." Barbara heard him laugh on the other end of the line.

"Ok than Bat-girl I'll see you at six on thursday."

"See yah then" Barbara hung up the phone thankful that he had been so flexible.

(^)

Jason looked over at Dante as he hung up the phone. "You sicken me somedays you know that renegade."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Well at least I have a social life out side of this." He gestured to the blue prints spread out on the table. he leaned over to inspect the prints closer. "No if i was a hero were would I set up surveillance?"

Red hood looked down, "Do you really think the Justice league or Young Justice will a know about this meeting and b bother to watch it?"

"At the moment we have one of their team members captive on Black Manta's ship." Came Slades voice from behind both of the boys. "So yes I imagine that if they have even i hint of this meeting they will be watching in some manor or another which is why Ras has decided to include you two in meeting." He looked at Dante, "He also wants your mother's expertise in a different aspect apparently reach additives don't play nice with Bananas."

"oh what a tragedy normal bananas." Slade ignored Dante's comment.

"Just find the weak points in the surveillance and fix them I'll be back to see if you monkey's are good for anything other than blunt weapons." Both boys glared at Death Stroke walked away.

"i don't see you calling his hair gay." Renegade commented once they were sere he was really gone.

"Well he's the worlds greatest mercenary he have have his hair any way he wants your a bag of medical grow with a smart mouth so your hair still gay."

Ok so here's the second part i'm hoping you all liked it. I'll try to have more Red Hood in it but now I'm just trying to set the whole stage up. please comment or else I won't write and remember you don't have to have an account to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so trying to address some stuff left in the comments. Ok so The Pairings, the Original Robin a.k.a. Dante had really lost interest in Zattanna he will probably mostly focus on parts of the Batfamily primarily thus the Barbara pairing. The Doppleganger is a creation of Zattanna's spell and is actually very attached to her while not knowing why. She is in the middle about the whole idea. And if any one does not like the direction the Fic is taking you are more then welcome to take the initial plot or idea and make your own. With that taken care of lets get back to the story!

P.S. just found of that this season is the last of Young Justice. :'(

Chapter Three

Monsters

Young Justice temp ops. Thursday 11:59

Zattana sauntered into the room watching the rest of the team file in. At first no one paid her any attention then she managed to get Nightwing's attention. He paused his conversion with Robin and headed towards her. "Hey Zee what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd lend a hand if you need it." She gestured to the rest of the room."Ma'gan is my friend and trying to get her back isn't going to be easy and an extra pair of hands especially magical could help you." She leaned in close, "Besides you left your spare belt at my apparent." She winked. "I thought you'd want it back."

"Thanks Zee and yeah we could actually use you." He turned to address the rest of the Team. "OK Zattanna has offered to help us with this op. which since this is such a important mission I think its a good idea. Batgirl Zattana will be apart of your squad Gamma is that ok?"

Batgirl nodded. "Sounds good. We know that the Witch boy is part of the light so having a Magician with us will be a big help." She gestured to Zee, "I'll show you the plan for our stake out."

Zattanna walked over and pulled out a piece of glitter form Batgirl's hair. "Um do i want to know? You weren't trying to make homemade St. Patrick's day cards again?"

The girls giggled at the memory of one of their less successful crafting endeavors.

"No worries I have sworn of craft glitter. Don't tell Nightwing but I actually just finished up a date before I got here."

"Your secrets safe but you'll have to tell me all about it while were staking this" she looked at the picture of the target, "Palace out. where is this place? Italy?"

"No Miami."

"Oh,"

(^)

Miami

Friday 1:00pm Est

Dante lazied out by the pool catching some rays and 'z's while Death Stroke and some of Luther's goons took over for him, Red Hood and the elite guard of the League of Assassins. Most of them had gone to their underground barracks to rest but personally Dante liked soaking in the sun. While he does someone kicked the side of his chair. He lowered his glasses to see who was dumb enough to bother him. Not prizing it was Jason."Is there a good reason you woke me?"

"Yeah Black Manta is on his way and I wasn't sure the first impression you will give him is you in swim trunks." He shifted his weight to one side. "It's a bit on the unprofessional side."

Dante stretched," But I"m comfortable anyway this is Miami i'm far less conspicuous looking like this while you scream armed security."

Jason was not amused, "That's because I am armed security."

"No your a 16 year old with a odd attachment to AK47s. So just calm your ass down and either relax its break time or at the very least get out of my sun." He put his glasses back on and leaned back closing his eyes.

(^)

Zattanna brought her binoculars down. "huh who know some villains needed tans so badly."

"Who needs a tan?" wonder girl asked moving closer to Zattanna. "Oh i see him now, wow that is white! but yah know I think it works for him."

both Batgirl and Superboy shook their heads. "This is a mission Ladies we are supposed to be watching for suspicious activity not which one's need to get out in the sun more."

The two girls shrugged. "But Batgirl we've been out here since dawn and literally the only thing that has been the least bit interesting is one of the guards is getting a tan." Wonder girl whined. "Oh looks like that other guy seems to be upset at him."

Batgirl drew her binoculars to her face. "Could their be a disagreement in the ranks?" she mumbled, "wow you guys are right about the white thing."

Connor moved away to survey something else. he mumbled something about girls and shoot him now as he moved.

Batgirl frowned, "They don't look like typical guards ones really young and Mr. Pale also seems to carry a bit more clout then the usually rent-a-henchmen." She zoomed closer to Dante's face and almost crushed her binoculars. "I really should of known. Isley." Both Zattana and Wondergirl looked at batgirl with confused then looked back at the two men by the pool they're faces still quizzical. Trying not to shake Batgirl pulled out her phone and diled Dante's number was stopped by SuperBoy. He glared at her as he pushed the phone down.

"What ever reason you think is important enough to jeopardizes this mission isn't." He told her threw gritted teeth. "right now Ma'gan's life is in danger once she's safe you can make all the calls in the world but not now."

Batgirl nodded and put the phone back in her belt. She had to calm down and get her emotions in check. This was to save Ma'gan. She looked back at the pool and found the one man had left leaving the tanning guy to his own devices. From the water a small craft surfaced. Black Manta and Tigress, no Artemis walked out and on to the steps leading to the house.

Batgirl turned her com on, "Batgirl to Nightwing Black Manta and Tigress have surfaced and are headed to the house. over."

"Copy that Batgirl. Teams Alfa and Beta move in and find the bigger sub."

(^)

Artemis walked up the beach stares only a step behind Black Manta. She hadn't wanted to join him for this meeting but as Black Manta Explained this was one of the few times a good number of the light would be in one place and she wold be needed if anything went wrong. They walked by the pool and found someone sunbathing on the deck. "I'm glad to see Lex is taking security seriously."Black Manta commented not hiding his sarcasm.

Artemis looked at the guy if she didn't know better she'd say it was Nightwing. The guy tilted down his glasses and surveyed the two of them. "Black Manta i presume?" Artemis shivered he even had the voice down. "The meetings in a hour, your early." He stood up and gestured to the door. "There are refreshments in the Breakfast nook if your hungry." Artemis watched the guy carried himself with such confidence it was almost a reason to fear him.

"I don't think I've been introduced to you. I'm Tigress, and you can tell I work for Black Manta. Who are you?" Artemis asked as they walked into the house.

"Name's Renegade and I've been hired to help with security by Ras but I usually just work with Poison Ivy. Here we are." pointed to his left, "The foods in there and it also appears Lex is there too. Now if you don't mind I'm going to change." Unable to resist Artemis snickered. "Oh that's not your uniform? could've fooled me."

(^)

Dante hate to admit it but Jason was right. He quickly showered, changed and walked out to take his place in the security patrol. He was still tiered after all the security work he had done before and he hadn't gotten much rest before that. Stifling a yawn he walked around the house. On his third orbit of the house Red Hood caught up with him. "Uh Renegade you are aware that there are at least three hero's hiding up in the tree right?" He pointed to his left were a very tall tree sat.

"Yeah they've been there for hours. what of it?"

"Don't you think we should go over and say hello?"

"If we have to I'm still tiered." He yawned again.

"We should weed boy but if you want to set this one out I can do it alone."

"No, I'll come. one of us needs to keep a level head in this."

(^)

Superboy brought his hand down from his com and looked at the girls. "Did Nightwing just say what I think he said?"

"Well I don't know about any of you guys but I think he said they need a distraction." Wonder Girl answered, she looked over towards the house. "It looks like our first customers are already here for a League style butt kicking!"

Batgirl cracked her buckles. "The with the braid is mine." she smiled this was going to be interesting if not a bit fun.

While the other took care of Mr. AK47 and all the rent a henchmen Batgirl focused only on Renegade. She thew punches and kicks landing some but found it more than just a bit annoying that he only dodged the hits and never retaliated. "What's amatter? too afraid to fight back?"

He smirked, "No Just don't hit girls."

"Too bad cause we hit back." She landed and kick to his chest and heard a crack. Renegade fell to his knees gasping for breath. "rethinking your policy?"

"Not really." He replied. Suddenly Batgirl was swept off her feet as a large tree like thing wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. It stopped and left her hanging twenty feet off the ground. He staggered to his feet. "There I knew I liked you better up in that tree. Don't struggle by the way it will only tighten its grip. You know the usual Poison Ivy plant tricks."

"Get away from Her!" Yelled Superboy charging Renegade who dodged the blow and added a kick that sent the other one flying.

The way Renegade smirked ticked Batgirl off. It was too cocky especially for a guy with at least one broken rib. to her delight it was knocked off his face went Superboy actually got a hit in. From her vantage point she could see the two going at it. It only stopped when Ma'gan now freed from her prison sent Renegade flying threw one of the windows of the house. Zattanna helped Bargirl out of the plant and all of them filed into the bishop.

Once a head count reviled no one was missing the team breathed a sigh of relief. They had gotten Ma'gan back and Kalder and Artemis's status as double agents had not been discovered. The only sower note was that the light had two more villains in the roster and while one was more of a brawler the idea of having two villain's with plant powers didn't sit well with the team.

"Since when do guy villain's imitate Poison Ivy?" asked Robin. "I meant there has got to be better villains to take after right?"

Batgirl nodded. "Maybe, I'm just glad we got Ma'gan back." She pulled out her iPhone and pulled up the picture she had taken of Dante the night before. his smiling image looked back at her. "Let's just celebrate our victory now, we'll ask questions about the new enemies later." Standing up She went to go find Nightwing to talk in private.

(^)

Dante groaned and picked himself out of the broken glass. The members of the light looked shocked at his entrance. Trying not to convey the vast amount of pain his was in he turned his attention to Black Manta. "Sir I'm sorry to report but Miss Martian has escaped."

Black Manta slammed his fist on the table. "and my son has he been harmed?"

"No." Came Kalder's voice. "I am fine father. They're only desire was to rescue their friend."

Lex folded the papers in his hands. "Well it seems we need to continue this conference else were. Gentleman…Ladies shall we take this meeting to the formal study?"

Dante watched as they all got up and filed out of the room. "That sounds great I'm just going to collapse and bleed out over here no big deal."

five minutes later Red Hood nudged him on the floor with the tow of his boot. "You dead yet?"

"unfortunately no."

"Oh good cause your phones been ringing non stop for the past few minutes and i really hate your ring ton." he handed Dante the phone. "Oh and i'm supposed to ask if you would like any bandages or gause?"

"I'll take great amounts of both and an Excedrin if they have any."

"Excedrin works on you?"

"Jay that stuff works on Superman." Dante watched as Jay left and with a great amount of strength pulled himself up to lean against the wall and waited for the phone to ring again. he didn't have to wait long. "Hello?:

-"Hi, Dante this is Barbara."

"i know i have caller id. what's up?"

-"Oh not much what cha doing?"

Dante pulled an impressively large piece of glass out of his thigh while he listen. "Oh just having fun with glass."

"Oh fun. Look Dante we need to talk. When are you free?"

"I should be getting back to Gotham Sunday afternoon. I can meet you that night. Is every thing alright?" Dante frowned. he didn't like were this phone call was going.

"It's probably nothing I just have to be sure of it. We can meet at the Coffee shop by the library around 7-ish. does that work for you?"

Dante nodded then remember he was on the phone. "Yeah it will be fine see you then." He didn't get a reply. She had just hung up on him. Damn that was not a good sign. Red Hood soon returned and started to help patch him up.

"You ok?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do I look ok?"

"Well, physically you've looked better, not much better mind you. No It's more your face I'm worried about you look like someone took a hedge trimmer to your topiary. What's up bro?"

"Not anything that's your business. Ow watch it there's glass in that one still."

Red Hood rolled his eyes. "Fine don't tell your only bother. I'm just only one pulling broken glass out of your ass."

"It doesn't concern you so just drop it."

(^)

7:00 pm Est

Gotham

Barbara glared at his Frappachino waiting for Dante to arrive. She checked her watch a few more seconds and he would be late. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Dante standing beside her. there was a prominent cut on his left cheek. She could feel the angry start to boil up with in her. "Let's go for a walk we need to talk."

Dante nodded, "Sure," His voice was low and already had a guilty ton in it.

For a few blocks they walked in silence. "Are you even going to ask why we need to talk?" She asked at last. "I was going to let you lead the conversation but I think it has something to do with my last name or where I was this weekend. I just wanted to see how you were going to confirm your hunch with out incriminating your self." His voice was calm. He looked over at her and saw her face which probably looked a bit shocked. "Don't look like that I've known who you were for year Batgirl. Don't worry your secret's safe I won't tell anyone who you are no matter what you decide."

Barbara crossed her arms. "Fine you know who I am who are you really?"

"My Name is Dante Isley, I have had that name since i was adopted by Poison Ivy, I work at the Gotham University Bio Lab with Dr. Stone and I am the villain Renegade." He spread his arms out. "That's who I am. I'm a bad guy but a nice guy."

"I highly doubt that." Barbara turned on her heal and started to walk away.

"If I had told you who I was that day you hit me with the cart would you have even bothered to say sorry?" Dante called after her. She stopped. "I'm not going to say that I'll ever be a good guy or sell out my family but if Batman can love Salina why can't you even give me a chance?"

Barbara had to turn to look at him. "and what makes me sure you aren't trying to spy on the League? or my team?"

"If information was my goal I would have used my mom's mind control stuff on you. I didn't in fact I've been very careful that I haven't exposed you to any ivy toxins. The worst I've done in pick you up with a tree."

Barbara felt her face soften. "And I broke one of your ribs."

"Two actually. but that was in battle doesn't count."

"Fine we can see if this works but one big rule our civilian lives will not mix with our other lives. Got it?"

"Agreed, but I still won't fight you."

"Scared?"

"No i was serious about not hitting girls."

Barbara chuckled, "Fine as long as you don't treat me special." She hocked her arm in his. "Now let's go get something to eat."

(^)

10 pm Est

Buldhaven

Dick sat on his sofa talking with Zattanna, well talking was a stretch. Their lips were locked in a small battle for dominance when his phone rang. Pulling away he looked at his phone it was Babs. "Hey what's up?"

"I know who one of the new villein's we fought is." Came Barbara's voice from the other end.

Ok Here's the end of Chapter 3 I really hope you guys enjoy it. fd I do hope to put more stuff about Zattanna and Nightwing I just have been focused on the other side of the story line. as always please leave your comments! I even accept the angry ones and try to fix what needs to be fixed. though if you asked for reticules stuff like a whole chapter on pancakes i will more than likely not put it in.


	4. Chapter 4

please enjoy!

Doppleganger 4

Late at night while you're sleep'n Poison Ivy comes a creep'n around

(sorry about the chapter title but i couldn't resist.)

Dante entered his room and flipped the light on. Sitting there was Red hood his arms crossed. "Do I even have to explain why I'm here?" He asked still glaring at Dante.

"You want to barrow the 3rd season of MLP?" Dante asked as he pulled his shirt off.

"You can't have that the season not over! I mean no." Jason glared at Dante laughing on the floor. "Real men like Ponies! Fine laugh but I'm here on serous business. I don't like who you're going out with. She's going to just use you for information!"

Dante stopped laughing and stood up. "I know. That's why I didn't tell her anything you couldn't find on a google search." He razed his eye brow. "wait how would you know about Barbara? Have you been spying on me?"

"I only started to a few weeks ago when you got that phone call in Miami and lets face the facts your not acting like your self." He set a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's kinda scaring me."

"Just stay out of it!" Dante hissed as a vine wrapped about Jason's ankle and flipped him up side down. "I don't spy on you, so count this as your first and last warning say away from my personal life or I'll make sure to plant you six feet under and you won't becoming back. understand?"

Jason nodded fearsly. "Ok i'll stay out but if this little fling bites you in the ass which I suspect it very well will don't come crying to me." Dante watched as Jason left the room.

He sat down and hung his head. Jason was right it wouldn't work but not for the reason he thought. He looked at his hands. He was poison and soon that face of his being would catch up to him. Either the light would find out about her being Batgirl and distort her or one misplaced kiss and she'd die in minutes. So far neither of them had lost their heads but he looked out the window at the starry sky how long until they did?

(^)

Nightwing felt frustrated by Barbara she had given him information about Renegade but only his name. She clearly knew more but wouldn't share. If they wanted to win this war agains the light and by extension the Reach they needed to know everything they could about their foes.

"Maybe all she does know about him is his name." Zattanna suggested, "I mean what more could she know?"

"His real name for one." Zattana wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I would guess it would be listed near Poison Ivy's real name. They do have similar M.O.s"

Nightwing nodded. "You actually might have something there but I have a better idea let's go give Miss Isley a visit."

(^)

Barbara walked into the Gotham University Bio Lab to try and see if she could surprise Dante. She had never actually been in this particular lab before and found it pretty normal except the fact that there seemed to be quite a few more plants in there then other labs. Dr. Stone noticed her first as Dante was hunched over a tablet.

"Ah Miss Gordon I haven't see you since my intro to Biology corse three years ago. why are you here?"

She smiled, "I'm actually here to see Dante."

He pointed to Dante who was still lost in his own world. "He's over there working on something very exciting."

"Oh and that is?"

"Well you know that new Reach drink everyones raving about? Well he's been breaking down the whole chemical compound to see exactly what it does."

"So you don't trust the Reach?"

Dr. Stone chuckled, "Miss I don't trust Lex Luther, and I definitely don't trust those who publicly or privately work with him." He tapped Dante on the shoulder. "Hey stop ruining your eyes with that thing, your girl friends paying you a visit the lest you could do was pay her some attention." He then turned and left the room yelling back to please "not contaminate the room with anything too bodily."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Don't let him get to you, he's usually better behaved. So what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop bye and say hi." She looked at a bubbling test tube. "So what are you really doing? finding away to make the Reach's concoction stronger?"

"No, as surprising as this my seem I don't trust the Reach. I'm trying to find a formula that will either neutralize the long term effects of this stuff or make it work in the complete opposite way." He gestured to the work table. "Of course this is a plan 'B' approach."

"What's plan A?" She asked.

He pointed to his tablet. "This. I'm just putting the final touches on an journal for publishing explaining all that this crap does."

Barbara leaned against him. "I thought you said you weren't going to turn a be a good guy."

"I'm not but I don't like it when people mess with plants like this."

"What's going on over there?"she pointed to another table.

"That is actually as close as beaming a good guy as I'm ever going to get. It will hopefully be a serum to make normal people immune to most plant based toxins."

Barbara lifted an eyebrow. "Oh why would you come up with something like that? wouldn't that counter act your mind control powers?"

"I said toxins not mind control stuff. Even if I could make this formula work it wouldn't work on Ivy stuff and I'm making it just incase it's needed you know how every villain needs a back up plan well this is mine. Don't give me that face I'm not making it for you."

Barbara blinked, "what face? and I didn't think you were but since you mentioned it were you?"

"Nope."

She pocked him in the stomach. "Really?"

"Fine I was thinking it may come in handily later on." He walked back to the tablet he had left on the other table pressed a few tabs then set it down. "So since your here do you want to grab lunch? We could go to this Sushi place close bye."

Barbara shrugged. "Sure, I don't have work till 3 so I've got time." Dante grabbed her arm and together they walked out of the lab. just before they left she looked back at the far table. Did Dante really care enough to crate an immunity serum or was he just covering up for something else. She made a mental note to brake in later and take a sample for the Bat-computer to analyze. She leaded against his arm as they walked. While she wouldn't say this was perfect it was pretty damn close. The only fly in the ointment was that he worked for the light. She looked at all the other people walking by and wondered if their lives were as complicated. She paused for a moment. Was that? Quickly she with drew her arm from Dante. "I'm sorry I just remembered something I have to do I see you later ok?" spoke quickly and before he could respond she was gone.

(^)

Dante looked bewildered as he watched Barbara run off. "What the Hell?" he whispered under his breath.

"Dante Isley?" Asked a male voice behind him.

Dante turned to see Zattanna and Nightwing in civilian gear. "You found him. What pray tell do you two want?"

(^)

If Zattanna had been hit in the face with a fish at that moment she wouldn't of been more shocked. They could've been twins. Sure the eyes, hair, skin were a little different but nothing else was. They're voices the same. They're expressions the same. What was this Dante Isley?

"I just want to know why are you working with the Light?"

"Because I can." Dante's eyes narrowed. "What did you expect a logical answer? How did you even find me? Why are you here confronting me on a city street?"

"I expected a better answer, It's called google and where else? It looks like you got a good thing going here with the University here would you risk that with a plant explosion?"

Zattanna saw Dante back up his eye confused. "What's gotten into you Nightwing? You're not playing by the rules."

Nightwing grabbed Dante by the collar and thrust him up against the wall. "Your a villain you don't get the luxury of rules."

For a moment Dante didn't react then he push Nightwing away. "What the hell are you?!" He kept walking back, "Zattanna what the fuck is that?" She could see the true horror in his eyes. "Why do you let that lead your youth in to battle? All of them will end up dead! and their blood will be on your hands Nightwing." Dante turned and ran.

(^)

He ran as fast as he could down alley ways knocking in to people, trash cans, and parked cars. He didn't stop until he found himself under neigh the city itself. He was back in Wonder City. He held his head. The memories all the memories not of himself but Nightwing he saw it all. It was like two lives were swimming around his head trying to gain dominance. He turned to look at his own reflection and saw green eyes looking back. He saw the logical end of Nightwing's plan and he saw what Nightwing thought was going to happen. He saw the world the Reach were going to create. In a daze he walked down the main street of Wonder city.

"I never wanted to become Batman" but he's become a darker version willing to risk everything but himself.

"I thought I was forgotten." but they never knew I was missing.

He looked down at the bubbling Lazerous pit. It had saved his life gave him a new one. He had been happy with it. But now what had been foggy in his past life were crystal clear. He belt down and just let his finger tips in the liquid. It didn't harm him. He looked up to were the modern day Gotham lay. Once he had been content to let who ever replaced him have his day take his job from him. It was easy evil was easy but now it was time to take it all back. Who ever this doppleganger was weather intentionally or not was going to cause the death of all he had ever love. Even nature its self would be turned to dust if the reports of Impulse were true.

He stood up and turned around looking at the ruins of Wonder City he wasn't going to let the world become like this place. But the first thing he had to do was find away to make save those put directly in harms way. He looked at his reflection and for the first time didn't see a villain, he didn't see the son of Poison Ivy, He didn't see Batman, He saw the son of Batman and the only one who knew what all sides were planing. He smiled. He was going to make sure neither party won. Walked out of Wonder City first things first. Time to get Artemis and Kalder out of the light and back on the right side.

Ok please tell me what you think! I decided to pick up the plot a little bit and I really hope you leave your comments. btw the last bit is probably good to read while listening to "Firebird-Fantasia 2000- Rescored/Editted by Aqualeenia on youtube. it's what i was listening to while writing it and it might enhance the last part of the chapter. so hope ya'll are well and please as always comment please!


End file.
